1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus having a multi-layer capacitance structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the semiconductor apparatus may have capacitance density between 7 and 10 fF/μm2 nowadays. However, customers request the semiconductor apparatus to have capacitance density more than 16 fF/um2. Due to the limited process during development stage, a stacked MIMCAP structure would be used to further improve capacitance density with similar process.